the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to: Ride the UCF Shuttle From the Health Sciences Campus to Main Campus
Wouldn't it be incredible if a driver could take you to class, drive you to and from your home, or even take you to pick up groceries all for the low cost of $0.00? Well, you're in luck because the University of Central Florida offers free shuttle services to students, faculty, and staff on and off campus! You might be thinking you would never be caught dead riding the shuttle but consider the following: you'd never have to look for parking on main campus ever again... Yeah, that's what I thought. This Wiki is based on taking the shuttle from the UCF College of Medicine to the UCF Main Campus. The UCF College of Medicine is located at 6850 Lake Nona Blvd, Orlando, FL 32827. How Does the Shuttle System Work? In order to give UCF students, faculty, and staff a means of getting around, UCF offers convenient transportation buses that are referred to as shuttles. The shuttle is a large, white bus with a yellow Pegasus printed on the side. The words "UCF Shuttle" and "University of Central Florida" are usually also printed on the side. If your shuttle doesn't look exactly like this, don't worry. There are different designs for some shuttles but there will always be some indicator that it is UCF affiliated. On campus, the Pegasus Express shuttle can take you to the most populated buildings between 7 A.M. and 7 P.M. during the Fall and Spring semesters. Off campus, the shuttles can take you to a variety of places such as Knights Circle, University House, NorthView, and Collegiate Village Inn. Fortunately, UCF shuttles can also take you to distant campuses such as Rosen College of Hospitality Management and the Health Sciences Campus at Lake Nona. How do I Know Which Shuttle to Take and When to Take it? The shuttle that will drive to and from the Health Sciences campus has an LED sign that says "Health Sciences" in orange letters. Each shuttle stop also has a sign that indicates the corresponding route number or route location. If you're not sure which shuttle you should be taking to get to your desired location, you can check out the UCF Parking Services' Shuttle Brochure and web page. You may also track the shuttles, find out more information about where they are driving to, and more using the Shuttle Locator on the UCF Mobile app. The shuttle travels from UCF's main campus to the Health Sciences campus on Monday-Friday from 7:20 A.M. when it departs from main campus, to 8:50 P.M. when it arrives at main campus for the last time. The Health Sciences campus shuttle has a very odd and spaced out schedule compared to many of the other shuttle schedules because the Health Sciences campus is a long drive away from main campus. Make sure you read the schedule carefully and note when the shuttle will pick up and drop off. The shuttle only picks students up from the Health Sciences campus at the following times: 8:30 A.M., 10:15 A.M., 12:15 P.M., 5:00 P.M., and 7:20 P.M. which is at approximately two-hour intervals. Parking at the Health Sciences Campus Faculty, students, staff, and guests are required to purchase parking permits in order to park at the Health Sciences campus, just like at any other UCF parking establishment. Make sure your parking permit is either hanging and clearly visible from your rearview mirror or dashboard, or that it is stuck to your car. Health Sciences campus police are always out and about checking for permits and you don't want to risk getting a parking ticket. If you are a guest of the Health Sciences campus, you may ask for a guest permit inside the building. At the Health Sciences campus, there are two main parking lots. The only difference between the two parking lots is size. If you are a student and you want to have an easier time finding a parking spot, you should consider going to the campus earlier, at around 8:00 A.M., or getting there closer to lunch time, around 11:45 A.M. when people are leaving to grab food. The Health Sciences campus is home to the College of Medicine Education program and the Burnett School of Biomedical Sciences, which means that students often have large departmental exams, guest speakers, classes, or labs that require many students to be there at once. As a result, there are some days where the parking lots are crowded. Don't worry, parking is '''never '''as bad as it is on main campus. Just be cautious of what time and day you are coming to the campus. It's important to note that Fridays are usually busy days even if you get there early. Pickup and Drop off Locations Although the Health Sciences Campus has two main entrances, there is only one that is located near a road where the shuttle may pick up. The pickup area is located right off of Laureate Boulevard between the two parking lots and is considered the back entrance to the main building. There are usually a few students gathered there at any given time, you won't miss it. The area is a bit like a pavilion with two benches that students are welcome to wait on although many choose to wait just by standing around the area. When you arrive to main campus, you will be dropped off at the Physical Sciences building. The shuttle also makes irregular stops at the Biomolecular Research Annex. Boarding the Shuttle and Finding a Seat Contrary to popular belief, you do not need to show your UCF student ID when boarding the shuttle. Simply get on the shuttle and look for a seat. The shuttle should seat about 30 people, but it might be packed as it is some days, usually in the early morning or on the final shuttle. If you come later or closer to the time of departure, you may be relegated to standing for the whole ride. In that case, you may hold on to any railings for support. Once you have found a seat or a place to stand and it is time to depart, the shuttle driver will shut the doors.Enjoy your ride to main campus!